thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
News
Archive of past updates of ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com July 31th, 2010 *Transmission Awesome Episode 54: 8-Bit Mickey *The Distressed Watcher: Top 10 Game Bosses *Video Games Awesome: Harley Road Trip *Nerd To The Third Power: Special Announcement July 30th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Chick: Hercules *Until We Win: Strider *The Cinema Snob: Redneck Zombies *Masako Muses Ep 05: Movie Remakes *Snapshots: Sky Diver July 29th, 2010 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Driven *The Cinema Snob: Hell's Bloody Devil's *Todd's Pop Song Reviews Ep 09: "OMG" *Inbetweens: TRIGUN Volume Three *The Game Heroes: WWF Arcade Wrestling Spoony Commentary! Part One *You Can Play This: YCPT! 3.9: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure July 28th, 2010 *Animé News Editorial Ep 37: One Manga, Too *Doug's Ebay Auctions *Phelous (shows): Pulse 2006 *The AngryJoeShow: Warhammer 40K MMO July 27th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Phantom *Theme Lyrics: Home Improvement *New Lyrics Ep 5: Paper Moon *Comic Book Issues: The Muppet Show *GameFap: Wassup Master Bate *The Game Heroes: Age of War July 26th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Hardcore Station #1 *TheDudette: At the Comic Con: Nerd Prom *Sour Note: Return of Beavis and Butthead *PawDugan: Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 05 *Eric Power: Reports From Rapture *Spine Breakers Episode 12: Happy Birthday to Us July 25th, 2010 *GSYMDK: Actraiser - Symphonic Suite *Linkara and JesuOtaku: Interview with Johnny Yong Bosch *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Metroid Games *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: Vampire Stalkers Part I w/LittleKuriboh *The AngryJoeShow: Deus Ex 3 - Best Game of E3! *This Week In Games Episode 01: Microsoft's Money July 24th, 2010 *Brad Jones: Brad Tries Coca Cola Blak *Video Games Awesome: Cooperative Doom *The Distressed Watcher: Top 10 Best Movie Themes *Transmission Awesome Episode 53: Dena *The Spoony Experiment: Ep 03: Ultima 3: Exodus *HopeWithinChaos: Dragonball Evolution July 23rd, 2010 *TheDudette: At the Comic Con Protests *Until We Win: Alien Soldier *The AngryJoeShow: Two Worlds II: Will it Suck? *Masako Muses Ep 04: 3DTV *New Lyrics: Ep 04: Guilty Sky *CR: Shorts: Harlem Globetrotters meet Snow White July 22nd, 2010 *Brad Jones: Brad and Jerrid Watch the Room *Bad Movie Beatdown: Get Carter *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Twisted: The Game Show *The Game Heroes: Luis Launch *Guy Lynor: The Lost Episode July 21st, 2010 *Phelous (shows): Pulse Again *The AngryJoeShow: Inception *The Spoony Experiment: Ep 02: Ultima 2 Revenge of the Enchantress *Animé News Editorial Ep 36: Nozomi Streams Too! July 20th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Tommy Wiseau Show *Benzaie: Benzaie & Panda: LP Demon's Souls *Brad Jones: Brad Tries Crystal Pepsi *The Game Heroes: Neo Turf Master *The Gaming Pipeline: DragonQuest IX Event! July 19th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The California Raisins 3-D #2 *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Monty Python's Flying Circus: The Computer Game *PawDugan: Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 04 *Sour Note Episode 1 *EPU Gaming Vids: Mortal Kombat Observations July 18th, 2010 *Bum Reviews: Inception *The AngryJoeShow: Risk: Factions w/ Kickassia Info! *Benzaie: Benzaie & Panda: Street Fighter on Amstrad *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Teen Sorcery *PawDugan: Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 03 *JesuOtaku: Majora's Mask: Anju and Kafei July 17th, 2010 *Space Ninja: Preview *The Bruno Mattei Show Ep 13: Violence in a Women's Prison *The Distressed Watcher: INCEPTION *Phelous (shows)/Year Two: Troll 4 Commentary *Video Games Awesome: Alan Wake July 16th, 2010 *Sage Reviews: Crackdown 2 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews Ep 08: "Alejandro" *Until We Win: Top 10 Worst Game Requests *Masako Muses: Upgrades *Brad Jones: Mark Patton Interview *5 Second Movies: Young Frankenstein in 5 Seconds (CR) July 15th, 2010 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 53 *Sour Note: Pilot Episode *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Gymkata *Phelous (shows): Pulse *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Specialist *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Most Gaming Jobs July 14th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: UFO Extraterrestrials *Linkara: History of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue *Animé News Editorial Ep 35: Streaming Turns Profit *Film Brain: Mountain Dew Energy Taste Test July 13th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Room *Words of Wisdom Ep 03: Fanboys And The Console Wars *Benzaie: KICKASSIA AUCTION *Obscurus Lupa: Allison and Jeremiah Review Vampiyaz *The Game Heroes: Benzaie v Tom FINAL ROUND July 12th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Cable #2 *PawDugan: Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 02 *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Final Fight! *Anifile: Top 10 Shows *New Lyrics Ep 03: That's Love, You Know? *Eric Power: Portable Gaming and Me July 11th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Predators Angry Review *The Spoony Experiment:Ultima Ep 01: The First Age of Darkness *Working at Channel Awesome Sitcom/Year Two: Working at Channel Awesome Episode 2 *JesuOtaku Reviews: Great Teacher Onizuka *Read Right to Left: Bakuman July 10th, 2010 *Familiar Faces Episode 30: Lil' Orphan Orange *Phelous: Sad Panda Double Feature *The Distressed Watcher: Top Ten Anime Badasses *HopeWithinChaos: Sonic and the Black Knight July 9th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Fable III: Fool me Thrice? *Masako Muses Ep 02: E3 2010 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Twilight: Eclipse *DigitalGames.fr: Remembering Mario *Until We Win: Little Nemo July 8th, 2010 *The Spoony Experiment Ep 00: Akalabeth *The Cinema Snob: Island of Death *Bad Movie Beatdown: Cobra *The Game Heroes: Microsoft & Sony *Eric Power: Zelda on Paper July 7th, 2010 *Phelous (shows): DotCom For Murder *Animé News Editorial Ep 34: All New Licenses *Brad Jones: Brad and Jerrid Move a Couch *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Hard To Kill *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 23: The Last Airbender Got Bent July 6th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Independence Day *The AngryJoeShow: The Last Airbender Angry Review *Doug's Next Cons *The Game Heroes: Get 8-bit Mickey on Sony's The Tester *You Can Play This Quickie: 3.1: Parodius Da! July 5th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Ewoks #9 *Benzaie's Top 5: TOP 5 Manga Finale *PawDugan: Let's Play: Alice in Wonderland *Gamed1k Ep 06: The Xbox Live Song *Thoughts On Film: Prince Achmed *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 22: Parodies! July 4th, 2010 *Bum Reviews: Twilight: Eclipse *The Nostalgia Chick: Dune *Sage Reviews: Singularity *Press Start Ep 33: God of Chores *Brad Jones: Road Trip to Chick-Fil-A (Part 02) *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Most Controversial Games July 3rd, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Lucha Libre! Señor AJ vs. Spoonero Uno! *Brad Jones: Brad Tries Edible Insects *Familiar Faces Episode 29: Big Bertha *Todd's Pop Song Reviews Ep 07: "Your Love Is My Drug" *Awesome Video Games: Scene It Twilight! July 2nd, 2010 *The Big Box: Deep Throat *Masako Muses Episode 1: Is Anime Going Downhill? *Inbetweens: TRIGUN Volume Two *Transylvania Television Season 1 Ep 10 *Guru Reviews: Demon's Souls *Until We Win: Werewolf: The Last Warrior July 1st, 2010 *The Cinema Snob: Superman: The 1975 Musical *Deja View: Brazilian Planet of the Apes *Bad Movie Beatdown: Nighthawks *The Game Heroes: Handsome Tom vs Benzaie (part 02) For more, see Timeline. Category:Content Category:Updates